There are known timepieces 1 including a case 2 formed of a middle part closed by a back cover and by display means 3. Said case is arranged so that an electronic module can be placed therein. This electronic module is configured to provide a certain amount of information sent to the display means. The information provided by the electronic module may be, for example, the time, the date, a chronograph function or other information. This information may come from sensors communicating with said electronic module. In such case, it is necessary to be able to select the desired function.
The timepiece further includes control means for controlling it. These control means may, for example, include capacitive type touch keys 5. These touch keys are arranged on the display means as seen in FIG. 1. Thus, by pressing the touch keys, the user is able to operate the timepiece.
The timepiece is arranged to operate in two operating modes: a “normal” mode in which time information is displayed and a “special” mode in which the user can select other functions.
To activate the special operating mode, the user is currently required to exert pressure on two touch keys at the same time.
This manipulation is detected by the electronic module which will then enter the special operating mode and allow the user to select a function.
One drawback of this method is that the user does not necessarily read the instructions and does not instinctively know how to switch between the various operating modes. Likewise, this manipulation is possible if the keys are sufficiently large and spaced apart but if the touch keys are small and close together, the manipulation is difficult. Indeed, the user risks exerting pressure on keys which are not those enabling the switch from one operating mode to another.